ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Damage Control
Damage Control is an upcoming American comedy series executive produced by Joe Quesada and produced by ABC Originals and Marvel Television and will air on ABC in the summer of 2020 and Disney+ in Fall 2020. 'Premise' The company specializes in repairing the property damage caused by conflicts between superheroes and supervillains. 'Characters' * Anne Marie Hoag: Founder and first director of Damage Control, an elderly lady, she is good friends with then-S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury and convinced him that S.H.I.E.L.D. should loan her the money to buy Damage Control's stock. Current owner of Damage Control.(played by TBD) * Hercules: Did community service with Damage Control before, but seen as a regular employee for Damage Control, after losing much of his godly riches to the Constrictor in an excessive force lawsuit. Hercules works on construction and demolition. (played by TBD) * Robin Chapel: Traffic manager and Ms. Hoag's most trusted employee. She initially had a rivalry with John Porter, because he was hired to fill a position for which she had applied. Over time, the two became good friends, and by the time of the fourth series, they are romantically involved. Robin is very capable and ambitious, but is a friendly person underneath her businesslike exterior. Temporarily thrown out by Walter Declun's manipulations, she was recently rehired as CEO of Damage Control.(played by TBD) * Albert Cleary: Comptroller, Albert is a financial genius and always keeps a cool head, even when presenting bills to the likes of Doctor Doom. He possesses the uncanny ability never to wrinkle his suit. Doctor Doom at one time offers Cleary a job. Cleary politely turned down the offer. Doom respected Cleary's decision enough to let him live. Although Cleary will never admit it, he found his encounter with Doom unnerving. (played by TBD) * John Porter: Account executive, worked independently in "superhero insurance", but was offered a job by Ms. Hoag.[ He initially had a rivalry with Robin Chapel, but the two have become good friends and he has expressed a romantic interest in Robin. John has the ability to find peaceful, practical solutions to the most complicated problems. Has an odd, peaceful relationship with notorious villain Thunderball.(played by Ben Schwartz) * Bart Rozum: Former intern, offered a full-term contract as personal assistant to Robin Chapel. Infatuated with the receptionist Anne. He is named for John Rozum. Good friend with Robbie Baldwin, AKA Speedball/Penance, a former D.C. employee. This friendship allows him to negotiate the use of superhumans in rebuilding New York after 'World War Hulk'. (played by TBD) * Henry Ackerdson-Head of marketing for Damage Control who tries to make Damage Control dress like superheroes.(played by TBD) * Eugene "Gene" Strausser: Technician, briefly became an armored supervillain when Damage Control's new board of directors fired him; with an ally, he even attacked She-Hulk. Was rehired when Ms. Hoag regained control. He served the required jail time for his misdeeds on a work-release basis, thanks to his "former boss", Nick Fury, pulling some strings on his behalf. Later, completely freed from his legal obligations to assist in the 'World War Hulk' damage.(played by TBD) * Trull the Unhuman: The essence of an alien in a steam shovel who became Damage Control's spokesperson.(played by TBD) * Eric Koenig-'''a Level 6 S.H.I.E.L.D. operative that Nick Fury entrusted with some of his greatest secrets. He is also the brother of Billy, Sam, Thurston, and LT Koenig.(played by Patton Oswalt) * '''Walter Declun-the CEO of Damage Control, Inc. Declun and his investors took a controlling share of the stock after the company went public to obtain more funds (played by TBD) 'Cast' 'Episodes' List of Damage Control episodes Category:ABC Category:American action comedy shows Category:Marvel Television Category:Marvel Studios